


Made For This

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, PWP, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Drugged!Sceter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For This

A hand dragged itself down Scott’s chest, a rough skinned touch that made him shiver reflexively like he could sink into the mattress and escape. He opened his mouth to protest but the only thing he managed was a quiet moan. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, head reeling in a way that sent the entire room pitching off-kilter. Sweat gleamed in the low light, his entire body slick with it and on fire. Scott tugged at the restraints that held his wrists up over his head, the burn of wolfsbane twisted leather searing into his flesh like a brand.

“Please.” His voice sounded strange, but the laugh he definitely didn’t recognize.

“Begging me already?” The other voice slid along his mind, more invasive than the touch. “We’ve barely even started, pet.”

“I-I’m not…” Scott’s thoughts felt slow, caught in a fog he couldn’t seem to shake even with the spark of fear that lit in his gut. He pulled on the restraints again, wrists raw with the effort. The voice laughed, satisfied and amused with his attempt at escape.

“You always were a fighter, Scott.” The man purred, hands sliding down Scott’s sweat soaked sides and the alpha almost sobbed at the fleeting relief. “You do love picking the losing battles, don’t you?” Peter leaned down over the boy, bed creaking as he covered Scott with his own body. He pressed his mouth to the boy’s bare chest, gentle kisses against dark and fevered skin that left his alpha gasping.

“Stop, Peter stop!” He managed to find the words but his body betrayed him, arching up into the older wolf’s touch as Peter’s hand trailed between his thighs, mouth worrying a dusky nipple until Scott cursed.

Peter lightly traced his fingertips along the boy’s inner thighs, ignoring the disoriented pleading as he stroked along the perineum. “That’s a good boy. You like being good for me, don’t you? You can fight me and resist me all you want, but I’m so deep in your bones you’ll never be free of me. You were my beta first, Scott. I made you, I shaped you, everything you are is because of me.” He captured the alpha’s mouth in a vicious kiss, licking him open until Scott stopped fighting and grew pliant and needy beneath him. “There we go, it feels good to give in, doesn’t it? Deep down, it’s what you’ve always wanted.”

The young alpha only groaned, too lost in a haze to resist. He did want this, some part of his primal instinct recognizing his creator and the connection that they shared. Even if Peter wasn’t an alpha anymore and he’d become a True Alpha, the Hale was an infection that bleed through him like poison. It was Peter’s bite that had stolen his humanity and his power that had reached inside of his mind, riding his body like a puppet. He’d fought to resist, but it still bound his wolf and a part of him wanted to bare his throat and surrender.

Those calloused-rough hands stroked his already hard cock, working the boy with a practiced ease as he drooled precum across his own stomach. The beta smiled at himself as his prisoner bucked up into his fist. “I know what you want, Scott. You don’t have to fight it anymore. I know you’re scared, but it’s time you embrace the gift I’ve given you.” Peter shifted and Scott whined as he lost that tight friction. “Legs up, Scott. Let me see that pretty hole of yours.”

Shame flickered briefly through his mind, but it was swept away in the wave of need so intense it punched the air from his lungs. He strained against the restraints with whimpered animal noises, pulling his knees up to his chest as high as he could to expose the dark cleft of his ass. His entire body jerked as Peter traced one lube-slicked thumb against his hole, circling the ring of muscle before pressing inside.

“Yessss.” The word escaped his lips like a hiss, hips rocking against Peter’s hand like he could force him deeper. He needed more, needed to be full and growled as the beta denied him.

“Slowly, Scott. I’ve wanted this for a long time, I don’t want to waste it.” Peter worked him lose as Scott rocked his body against the older wolf’s hands, trying to fuck himself down on Peter’s fingers. The beta stole another kiss, teeth biting down on Scott’s lip to fill his mouth with blood as Peter rubbed against his prostate. “Such a good boy.” Scott couldn’t stop his toes from curling in pleasure at the compliment, all he wanted was to be good. He tried…he tried so hard to be good and god!

Scott gave a choked cry as the head of Peter’s thick cock thrust through his hole, still so tight that it bordered on pain. The beta was relentless, pinning the boy’s knees against his chest like he could fold Scott in half until he was buried balls deep. “So greedy for my cock, Scott.” He said, voice strained with the effort as he gave another sharp thrust that sent Scott’s head falling back, jaw slack with want. “My pretty little alpha. You were made for it, weren’t you?”

Peter snarled as Scott clenched around him, wrapping a clawed hand around the alpha’s neck and squeezing tight as he rode the boy hard. Scott struggled against the restraints, trying to breathe as darkness swirled around him. The wet slap of skin seemed overloud and he choked, wanting more and hating himself for it.

“Please!” He gasped as Peter fucked him down into the mattress.

“Please what?”

“More! God, p-please. Need….Peter, alpha!”

Scott was drowning in glowing blue eyes as the beta, his creator, slammed into him and filled him with hot spurts of cum that dribbled out of his sloppy hole. “Come for me, Scott.” Peter panted breathlessly. “Show me you’re mine.” He wrapped his hand around Scott’s throbbing cock, thumb swiping over his slick tip before stroking him with merciless precision. It wasn’t a request, it was a demand and Scott’s body ached to obey. He came with a scream that cut off sharply as Peter closed his hand around the boy’s throat until the darkness closed in and all he was left with was the bliss.

He wasn’t sure how long he was out, floating in a haze of drugs and sex before shapes started to pull themselves out of the shadows that danced across his vision. Peter traced swollen pink lips with cum as Scott instinctively sucked it into his mouth and licked the other wolf’s fingers clean.

“I knew you wanted to be so good for me. So eager.” The older man leaned down and kissed Scott gently, almost chastely. “It’s your nature to surrender to me. I might be a beta, but I will always be your alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting tumblr prompt fics!
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
